Só Depois do Carnaval
|artist = |tvfilm = Só Depois do Carnaval |year = 2019 |difficulty = Mediumhttps://prnt.sc/pd14u6 |effort = Moderatehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hq3tt3E1r0 |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 121 |dura = 2:47 |nowc = DoCarnaval |audio = |perf = Elena Gambardellahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ |from = EP }}Lexa tarafından "Só Depois do Carnaval", ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı mor bob saçlı bir kadındır. Sol omzunda pembe tüyleri olan, açık mavi, açık, kırpılmış, tek kollu bir ceket, altında kırmızı bir pırıltılı, tek kollu açık omuz ekin üst kısmı püsküller ile giyiyor. Ayrıca bacak uçlarında mor cepler ve sarı püsküller ile açık mavi şortlar ve ayak bileklerinde sarı püsküller olan siyah yüksek topuklu ayak bileği botları giyiyor. Ayrıca boynunda altın bir zincir kolye ve sol bileğinde mor ve sarı bilezikler var. Soluk kırmızı bir taslak var. Arka Plan Arka plan, arka planda mavi bir gökyüzü ve güneş ile stilize favelaları temsil eden renkli dikdörtgenlerin bir demetini içeriyor. Gökyüzü, günün farklı bir bölümünü, gece için siyahı ve gün batımı için turuncuyı temsil edecek şekilde renk değiştirir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Kolunuzu indirirken dört kez sağa doğru basın. Gold Moves 2: Kollarınızı başınızın üstünde öne doğru atın. docarnaval gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 docarnaval gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game docarnaval gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 docarnaval gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Girl Power! *Latin Flowers *Sneak Peek 2020 *Latin Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia *GameXP sırasında, şarkıyı görüntüleyen oyun ekranı birkaç saniye çaldı ve oyunun bir kısmını etkili bir şekilde kesti. Galeri Game Files Docarnaval cover generic.jpg|''Só Depois Do Carnaval'' Docarnaval cover albumcoach.png| album coach Docarnaval cover albumbkg.png| album background docarnaval_banner_bkg.png| menu banner docarnaval_map_bkg.png| map background DoCarnaval_BC.jpg| cover docarnaval ava.png|Avatar Docarnaval gold ava.png|Golden avatar doCarnaval pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Docarnaval jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Docarnaval jd2020 load.png| loading screen Docarnaval jd2020 coachmenu controller.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Docarnaval jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (Camera) DoCarnaval jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu DoCarnaval jdnow coachselection.png| coach selection screen DoCarnaval jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Docarnaval promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Docarnaval promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Unhabdq.png|Promotional coach bangarang docarnaval jdnow notification.png| notification, along with Bangarang Others Sodepoisdocarnaval thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sodepoisdocarnaval thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 67402899 1559197694214614 2879683951725641728 n.jpg|Twitter confirmation lexagamexpscreen.gif|The GameXP screen going black for a few seconds Vídeos Official Music Video Lexa - Só Depois Do Carnaval (Clipe Oficial) Lexa-Só Depois Do Carnaval (Just Dance 2020 Version) Teasers Só Depois Do Carnaval - Gameplay Teaser (US) Só Depois Do Carnaval - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Só Depois do Carnaval - Just Dance 2020 Just Dance Now - Só Depois do Carnaval Extraction Só Depois do Carnaval - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation en:Só Depois do Carnaval Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Portekizce Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Elena Gambardella